


[podfic] forget the wax and the feathers

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Graduation Blues, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, original work is part of Valentine's Day Fanwork Exchange 2015, past Jack/Parse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittle scores against Yale and Jack acts like a son of a bitch. They’re not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] forget the wax and the feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forget the wax and the feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337322) by [decinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq). 



> Thanks to Jackzimmermann for 1) writing this gorgeous fic  
> 2) letting me play with it

Podfic of Jackzimmermann's fic, [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/forget-the-wax-and-the-feathers) on soundcloud and [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3rc59qyuebrzoy7/%5BOMGCP%5D%20forget%20the%20wax%20and%20the%20feathers.mp3?dl=0) on dropbox.

If anyone has any recs/comments/whatever for me -> comment section or [tumblr](annapods.tumblr.com).


End file.
